


A new problem rises

by Shirolilmoon



Series: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marinette!Male, Secret Identity, Tendencies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirolilmoon/pseuds/Shirolilmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marin and Adrien are busy with keeping the city of Paris safe. That itself should be more than enough to keep them busy, but a new problem begins when they discover that their miraculous doesn’t just gives them super powers with any cost. There are a few side-effect to using the miraculous, which their kwamis have forgotten to mention</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A moment’s rest

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Hey guys! I finally finished this one another three chapters for the story. You can look at this as a prologue for Adrien’s birthday. We’ll be hear how Marin is making the scarf and Alya and Nino will start plotting about how to make Adrien and Marin get closer.
> 
> Disclaimer: I didn’t draw this picture. I don’t own Miraculous Ladybug. I took inspiration, and I hope no one will be mad for the things I have written or the changes there have been made. This Fanfic is part of a series, and part of the story will not make sense unless you read from the beginning.  
> The fic is unbeta'ed. All mistakes in this stories are mine :)

Marin yawned again and stretched. Alya looked over at him. They were sitting in study hall, but Marin seemed to have a hard time staying awake. He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

“You sleeping alright, Buster?” Alya asked. “You seems to get more an more tired as the days go by.” Marin gave her an unimpressed look. “I’m fine Alya. I have just been a little busy lately.” He smiled. “I’m making Adrien a birthday present.” He explained.

Alya looked curiously at him. “Oh? What are you making?” She asked. “A scarf. I’m knitting it. It seems like this winter will get colder than usual, so I want him to stay warm.” Alya looked at him.

She looked stunned.

“What?” he asked.

“You can knit?” She asked. Marin blushed a little.

“Well, I needed a hobby.” He said and looked down at his hands and fiddled with his fingers.

“My grandmother taught me a few winters ago. Said that it was always a good thing to know a few basic knitting things.” He said. Was it that unusual for a guy to be able to knit? Maybe Adrien wouldn’t want a scarf made by a guy …

“Dude! That’s awesome!” Nino piped in. He was sitting with them today, since Adrien had a photoshoot. Marin looked at Nino. “I’m sure Adrien would be happy for it. He told me that his dad always gives him the same pen every year.” Marin smiled. “You really think so?” He asked and looked between the two of them.

“Don’t worry about it. Nino and I will help you out with giving it to him.” Alya smiled. “Totally.” Nino said and wrapped an arm around Marin. “That’s what’s friends are for.” Marin smiled. “Thank you, you two.” He said.

He knew he kept telling them that they shouldn’t be scheming, but he knew that they’d do it regardless of what he said. He yawned again. Maybe he should get some sleep tonight. He could perhaps cut down on the time he used on homework, and then go to bed an hour earlier.

He looked down at the book he was reading and sighed. “I can’t focus.” He muttered in the end, and closed the book.

He lay his head down. “I need a quick nap, Alya. Wake me when the next class starts.” He said and closed his eyes. Alya sighed. “Don’t blame me, if I can’t wake you.” She said, and Marin smiled. “I trust you.” He mumbled.

 Alya looked at Marin as he seemed to actually fall asleep. Then she turned to Nino. “Soo … when does Adrien get back, exactly?” She smirked. Nino caught on to it and smiled back. “Well, we are in luck. He did mention that he’d be here the last few minutes before the next class.”

 

“Marin.”

Marin groaned and turned away from the noise.

“Marin.”

Marin hummed, but still didn’t quite work.

“Come on, Marin. Classes will begin soon. Alya and Nino already left.”

Right … Alya had left, huh? Nino too … wait … Marin frowned in his half-sleeping state. He looked up and blinked as his eyes landed on Adrien.

“Oh, good morning, Adrien.” He said and smiled at him, and yawned. “I didn’t know you were back.” Adrien was surprised that Marin was talking so casually to him. He smiled. Maybe he was finally okay with being around him. “Yeah, I got back a few minutes ago.”

“You’re a beautiful sight.”

Adrien blushed a little. Marin, on the other hand paled as he finally started to realize what was happening.

“A-Adrien!” He choked out. He tried to get away, but ended up falling out of the chair. “Wha-Wha-Wha … ” He looked at him. “Where – Alya – I don’t -” He looked to try to find her somewhere.

Adrien sighed.

Oh well, it was nice as long as it lasted.

He offered a hand for Marin to help him up. “Did you get hurt?” He asked. Marin looked at his hand. “I’m perfect!” Marin said, as he let Adrien help him up.

“Come on, let’s get to class, Marin.” Marin nodded, being afraid that his words wouldn’t form properly, if he tried to talk again. Better not to make him look worse in Adrien’s eyes.

They walked to class in silence.

“Um … Adrien …” Marin said nervously. Adrien looked at him. “Yeah?” He asked.

“I … I-I just wanted to say … Th-Thank you for waking me.” Marin said, though he didn’t looked at Adrien at all, instead seemed to stare intently on his hands.

“A-And um … just … just forget about what I said before … I-I don’t really … Well, you see … I kind of just say stupid things when I’m not fully awake.” Adrien blinked. Was she talking about the whole calling him beautiful?

“So … you don’t think I’m beautiful?” He asked.

“No!” Marin shrieked. Adrien looked shocked. Was he calling him ugly?

Marin looked panicked. “I mean, I think you are. You are the most beautiful thing in the world.” Marin turned red as he heard what he was saying himself. “I mean, you are a model, of course you are pretty to look at.” He smiled.

“I better go, bye”

“Marin, wait-“ he tried to say, to stop Marin, but he had already escaped. Adrien sighed and looked after the guy’s retreating back.

What was that about?

 

Adrien sighed again as he walked out of the school. “Hey dude, what’s up?” Adrien looked up at Nino, who was next to him. “Oh … nothing.” He said and looked down.

“It’s just that … I don’t really think that I’m getting anywhere with Marin at all.” He said and sighed again. “I mean it’s been two months now, and he still freaks out around me.”

“Marin is like that, don’t worry about it.” Nino said and smiled.

Adrian wanted to protest, but before he could Nino placed a hand on his shoulder and repeated. “Don’t worry about him, okay? I’m sure he’ll warm up to you soon enough.”

Adrien sighed, but nodded in the end.

Marin seemed to be fine around Chat, who was also a complete stranger to him, but he couldn’t say that.

Nino didn’t know that he was Chat, after all.

Then he looked over at Nino, who was smiling. “He’ll come around, you think?” He asked. He looked over his shoulder and saw Marin lay with his head on the desk. He looked tired.

Nino nodded. “He’ll come around.” He assured. Adrien smiled. “I hope you are right.” He said. Adrien nodded. “Okay.”

 

“I hate you.” Marin muttered to Alya, as they walked out of the school. Alya gave him a sympathetic smile.

“I’m sorry, Buster. I really thought it was a good idea at the time. I didn’t know you’d mess it up like that.” Marin glared at her.

“I didn’t mess up. I completely ruined it. Why would you think having the guy that I can barely talk to wake me up would be a good idea?” He asked.

Alya opened her mouth and tried to figure it out, but she didn’t seem to find an answer. Marin made a distressed sound.

“He probably thinks I’m the worst now. I made a total fool out of myself.” He groaned and closed his eyes, like he could hide away that way.

Maybe if he wished hard enough, he’d be able to make it go away.

“I’m sure Nino will make sure everything is alright, Marin.” She petted his shoulder.

Marin sighed and nodded. He knew that Alya was right in the end. Besides, Adrien was a kind person. If Marin wasn’t panicking it was pretty easy to imagine that Adrien wouldn’t hate him or try to avoid him.

He clapped his hand on his cheeks and smiled. “Right, I can’t get depressed over something like this.” He said and smiled. Alya poked her elbow against his side. “That’s right, Buster.” She said. “Keep up the good spirit. We’ll get you to your happy ever after.”

Marin smiled. Then he poked her on her cheek. “You sure about that?” He asked.

“Are you doubting my powers?” She asked in disbelief. Marin chuckled. “Find out if Adrien is actually interested in guys, and then I’ll believe in your talents.” Alya smirked.

“You got yourself a deal.” She said, before she ran off.

Marin blinked.

Wait … what just happened?

He looked after Alya.

Had he just …

Marin felt like he had agreed to something terribly wrong there.

He didn’t even want to know what Alya might have planned.

“Are you sure it was wise to let Alya loose like that?” Marin looked down at Tikki and sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

“She would have done it whether or not I let her, Tikki. Now, I’ll just get to hear what she’s planning instead of her doing it all in secret.” He smiled. “Might be able to stop the worst of her schemes that way.” He petted Tikki, “let’s head home and try getting some reading done.”

After all, he hadn’t been able to concentrate in class, because he had been too tired. He’d need to make up for that with reading again, even if the idea was making him even more tired.


	2. Liberation comes to all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a real episode without an akuma attack, so here it is :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: I have a few ideas on original akuma ideas that I have found by looking at photos that are posted, or just by thinking “this sounds like a lot of fun,” but if you guys have ideas, I’d be willing to listen. Not guaranteeing that they’ll all appear, but I’ll listen if you are willing to come with ideas.

So, Ladybug was pretty sure he must have angered some ancient god. Of course, the one day he wanted to focus on his homework, and get to bed early, he instead had to chase after an Akuma all across Paris.

The Akuma, who was calling himself Liberator, who was yelling about how people should not hide their inner selves and he hated lies. He was running around shooting people with beams. The one’s hit was unable to lie and started to tell people what they had lied about.

“This is not good, my Lady.” Chat said and looked at him. Ladybug had to agree on that. “I know, Kitty. Let’s try to avoid getting hit, shall we?” He said and Chat smiled and nodded.

Who know what they’ll say if they were actually hit by the beams? They might reveal who they were and Ladybug shuddered at the thought of running up to Adrien and confessing his love to him.

He shuddered at the thought.

He looked to Chat. “Chat, try to distract him. I’ll try and figure out where the akuma is.”

Chat nodded. “Got it, just don’t leave me with that guy for too long, my Lady.” He said. “I think this could easily become a furry situation.” He smirked and winked, before he jumped ahead.

Ladybug sighed and shook his head, not even bothering telling Chat that his puns was bad anymore.

Chat knew they were bad … hopefully. God, Ladybug hoped that Chat knew that they were bad.

He jumped closer, but kept his distance to make sure that he kept out of sight, so he could take his time accessing the situation.

Chat jumped in front of the Liberator. He pointed at him and said. “You know, not everyone can handle the truth!” He said, looking very proud of himself for that one.

Ladybug groaned and shook his head, in the shadows.

The liberator snarled. “Your puns will be furthest thing on your mind, when you are liberated, Chat Noir. You’ll be too busy telling me your secrets.” He aimed his cane at Chat and started firing. Chat dodged seemingly easily the shots.

Ladybug accessed the situation. From what he could gather, the powers seemed to originate from the cane, but then he saw it. The Liberator’s other hand kept trapping the amulet around his neck each time he attacked. That seemed to be a valid target for the akuma too.

Ladybug took a good grip on his yoyo and attacked from his hiding spot, and managed to trap the Liberator in the string.

“That’s enough confessions for one day, Liberator.” He said.

The liberator let out an almost feral growl as he turned to Ladybug. “I will not be silenced. Not by you! Not by anyone!” He took aim and shot a beam at Ladybug.

He just barely managed to dodge it, but it caused the string to loosen around the Liberator.

“The truth will be heard on this day, Ladybug. You will tell it, and then you’ll hand over your miraculous.” The Liberator yelled as he flew up in the air and aimed his laser at Ladybug. Ladybug jumped up onto the roof, and not soon after, Chat landed next to him.

“Please tell me you have an idea.” He said and smiled. “As much as I want to know who you are under the mask, I’m not really ready to share you with the world, my Lady.” Ladybug rolled his eyes. “Chat, this is not the time for joking around.” He frowned at him and sighed. “Focus on the target. I think the akuma is either in the cane or the amulet.”

Chat seemed like he wanted to say something, but at that second, the Liberator shot at them again, and the two of them jumped in two different directions to avoid the hit.

Ladybug looked around for another way to get close to the guy. He jumped onto the roof of the library, and Chat landed again next to him. “I need you to flank him, Chat. I’ll grab his ankle with my yoyo, and we’ll try get him back onto the ground.”

“See? You always have a brilliant plan in that head of yours, Bugaboo.” Chat smiled. Ladybug pointed a finger and gave Chat a threatening look. “Do _NOT_ call me Bugaboo, Chat.”

Chat, however, didn’t seem bothered by the threat. “You know you love it.” He said and winked, before he jumped away, before Ladybug could do more than try and swat him.

Ladybug turned his attention back at Liberator. “I will catch you first, Ladybug, and free you from the lies of being a superhero.” He said and grinned.

“I prefer to keep this secret, though thank you.” Ladybug said as he swung his yoyo and caught the Liberators ankle. He pulled at the string and managed to get Liberator down enough. “Chat, now!” He called, and chat jumped out and grabbed the cane.

Chat threw the cane towards Ladybug and he caught it and broke the wood. He waited, but no butterfly appeared. “Shit. It’s the amulet.” He called out to Chat. The Liberator laughed. “You are fools, and you shall pay for this.” He said and took aim, this time with a hand.

“Cataclysm!” Chat yelled as he jumped in and swooped in front of ladybug and touched the ground, causing the road to break up as a screen and shielding them from the beam.

Ladybug and Chat leaned against the broken piece of road. “That was close. Good thinking, Kitty.” Ladybug said and scratched Chat under his chin.

“Now, go distract him, while I try to figure out how to get the amulet from him.” Chat nodded. “Let’s just hope you are right about this one, my Lady.” He smirked. Ladybug glared at him. “Next time, you figure out where the akuma is hiding, smartass.” He said and poked Chat’s nose, before he split.

Chat’s voice could be heard behind him. “Hey, Liberator! Liked how I liberated your cane from you? I think it was a very fureeing experience.”

Well, it sounded like Chat had the distraction going for him. He took out his yoyo.

“Lucky charm!”

And down came a …

Fishing rod.

“Um … ” Ladybug looked at it. “What am I supposed to do with this?”

He looked around and sighed. “Am I supposed to go fishing?” He asked himself, knowing that was something that Chat would have said, if he had been there.

He looked back at the liberator and sighed. Well, there was an obvious thing to do with this, he guessed. He prepared to swing the rod at him. The hook caught the back of the Liberator’s jacket and Ladybug used it to pull him down to the ground.

The Liberator yelped as he was pulled backwards. Chat saw how he got distracted and dashed forward.

Ladybug called out. “Chat, get the amulet!” Chat ripped the amulet off the Liberator’s neck and threw it to Ladybug, who smashed it. This time a butterfly did come out. Ladybug caught it and released the butterfly.

Then he cast his cure and restored the damage they had made.

He smiled at Chat. And they fist bumped again.

“So, maybe we could spend some more time together? Just you and me, Ladybug.” Chat said and leaned closer to Ladybug. Ladybug made a small laugh. “Yeah, well … probably not a good idea.” He said and pointed at Chat’s ring.

It indicated he only had two more minutes as Chat left.

“Maybe we could meet without our masks?” Chat said and smirked. “You know; I _am_ good at keeping secrets.” Ladybug placed a finger on Chat’s forehead and pushed him away. He was leaning a bit too close for casual banter.

“Think I prefer to keep this secret for myself, but thanks for the offer, Kitty.” Ladybug said and smiled, before he took out his yoyo and got back onto the rooftop, so he could find a safe place to transform back as well.

 

“I’m fine, Tikki.” He said as he sat on his balcony on his roof. It was cold, but he had taken a blanket with him. He had decided to sit outside, so he’d get some fresh air, seeing as he seemed so tired after the battle.

He wanted to get some more knitting done, after all. He only had a month to finish before it would be Adrien’s birthday. Tikki had poked her head out from her hiding spot under blanket. “I have always liked being outside during winter time.” He smiled. “I’m like born to be out in snow.”

Tikki bit her lower lip. “Well, there is something that I forgot to mention to you, Marin.” Marin looked up from his knitting. “What?” He smiled.

“Well … you see … Ladybug hibernates during the winter.” She explained. “But … Tikki what does that have to do with me?” He asked. Tikki was about to answer, but then she seemed to notice something behind him, and darted to hide her head back in the blanket.

Marin turned his head just in time to see Chat landing on his chimney. “Chat!” He called out in surprise. “Wh-what are you doing here?” He asked.

“Oh, you know, the usual hero thing. Making sure that the streets are safe. Superheroes never really have any free time.” He smiled and jumped in front of Marin.

“How come you are willingly outside, Mon cher?” Marin wanted to give Chat an unimpressed look, but he supressed it for a giggle. How many nicknames was this cat going to give him?

“I like being out in the fresh air, While I’m working.” He said and held out his hands, so Chat could see what he was holding. Chat let out an impressed whistle.

“so, smart and talented, you have many talents hidden in you, Marin.” He said and smiled. Marin shrugged. “Just a little thing that I learned, when I visited my dad’s parents.”

Chat took a seat next to Marin. “So, what are you making there?”

“A scarf. It’s for a friend.” He said and smiled.

“Oh, lucky friend. Hope he’ll like it.”

Marin smiled. “I hope so too. It’ll be the first time that I make anything for someone that isn’t family.” He explained. “And you know, family always says everything you make yourself is perfect, so I don’t really know if I’m any good.” He said and sighed.

“Hey, I’m sure your great.” Chat said and smiled. “Besides, getting things that people have made themselves are like ten times better than getting things that have been bought without thought.” Like the pen he seemingly kept getting from his father every year for his birthday.

At least his father could switch it up a little and give him something new, like … well … anything really.

“I’m sure whoever your friend is, they’ll be happy that you took the time to make them something.” Marin smiled.

“You really think so?” He asked. He looked at him. Chat nodded. “Yeah, really.”

Marin smiled. “Thanks, Chat. You are not that bad, when you stop your flirting.” Marin said and smiled at him.

“What? Too irresistible for you?” Chat smirked. Marin smirked back. “Well, you wish silly kitty.” He said and scratched Chat hair.

Chat leaned against Marin’s hand. Marin smiled and wanted to continue, but he suddenly remembered that Marin wasn’t really that close to chat, so doing this was actually a bit weird. He moved his hand away.

“Sorry, I don’t know what came over me.” He said and moved his hands back and continued his knitting. Chat looked at him.

“Hey … don’t worry about it.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Actually … It felt pretty good.” He said in a low tone.

“What? Did you say something?” Marin asked. Chat jumped. “Nothing! I said nothing.” He said quickly.

Chat folded his hands between his legs and looked as Marin was knitting. They sat like that for a while in silence. Marin bit his lower lip. He focused on his knitting, not really sure what to say. When he couldn’t handle the quiet he turned and was about to talk, when he was stunned at the sight in front of him.

Chat was sitting and playing with the yarn. “What are you doing!?” He asked and grabbed the yarn before Chat would cause the yarn to be everywhere. “What are you, a cat?” He asked and started to rewind the yarn back into a ball.

“Sorry! I don’t know what came over me. I just … it moved and I wanted to …” Marin looked at him and he seemed to honestly be clueless at to what happened.

“I should go.” He said as he stood up. Marin opened his mouth to protest, but Chat had already jumped away.

He looked after him, with a hand reached out.

“What just happened?” He asked.

“I think I know what happened.”


	3. Summary: not a real episode without an akuma attack, so here it is :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some explanations from our two friendly kwamis.

Marin headed back inside and lifted his blanket. “Okay, Tikki …” He asked and looked at his kwami. “What did you mean, when you said that you knew what was going on?” He asked and crossed his arms.

“Sorry Marin. I honestly didn’t think that this would happen so quickly.” She looked nervous. “What wouldn’t happen so soon?” He asked her.

Tikki bit her lower lip.

 

“Spit it out, Plagg.” Adrien said and glared at him. “What? Why do you think that it’s my fault?” He asked as he bit into another piece of camembert. It was his second piece already since they had gotten home after the rather embarrassing display he had shown Marin.

“Well, I sure as hell don’t usually play with a ball of yarn, but I know you do.” He said and pointed at the yarn in the corner.

Plagg sighed and looked at Adrien. “Alright, I just didn’t think you’d be exposed to these thing this early. They usually appear after our host have been with us for longer. Like a year, you know.” The Kwami shrugged.

“Just tell me what it is, Plagg. No more cryptic talk.” Adrien groaned out.

“You have cat tendencies.”

 

“Bug tendencies?” Marin asked and looked confused at Tikki, who was looking at the ground and looking rather ashamed of herself.

She nodded. “It could also be the reason why you are tired all the time.” She explained. “Ladybugs have a tendency to hibernate at this time of year.”

Marin gaped, but couldn’t find any words.

“As you can imagine, cold weather and bugs don’t mix. You might also start finding interest in flowers and … well, smaller bugs like aphids.” Tikki said and fiddled with her fingers.

Marin got out of his trance. “Wait … aphids … but that’s-” That’s what ladybug’s eat. “Are you telling me that I might start eating bugs?” He asked in horror. “No, I didn’t sign up for this, Tikki. I did _not_ hear anything about eating bugs.”

 

“So, I’ll like to be scratched, and starting to want to chase yarn and other stuff like cat’s would do?” Adrien asked. “What if I get distracted doing a shoot or in the middle of battle?”

Plagg gave in an unimpressed look. “Have you ever seen a cat getting distracted in the middle of a hunt?” He asked.

“Relax, you won’t be distracted in the middle of a battle. Only when you are bored.” He said and shrugged.

Adrien was at least happy for small miracles. “So, how bad are these tendencies going to be?” He asked and looked nervously at Plagg. “It’s different for each host, honestly. For some it’s nothing, but for others it can be really challenging to keep hidden. They are stronger when we are fused, though.” Plagg pointed out.

Adrien groaned. “This is the worst.” He muttered.

“What about Ladybug? Will he have these things too?” He asked.

 

“Chat’s tendencies are a little more different than yours, but yeah. He has them too. That’s why he played with your yarn before.” Tikki pointed out.

“It was also the reason I started to suspect that your tiredness might be more than just the lack of sleep.”

Marin sighed and sat at his computer.

“Let’s just hope Alya doesn’t figure any of this out. I mean, my tendencies seem easy to hide, but cat tendencies are normally pretty out in the open.”

 

Adrien opened up the Ladyblog and scrolled through it. “Well, guess I’ll try to keep the tendencies at bay when I’m in the spot light, but maybe I can talk to Ladybug about it.” He said and sighed.

He read through a few of the blog entries that Alya had written. Most of the new stuff was her reacting to the newest fight and the akuma.

She hadn’t been at the scene, so there was no footage, much to Alya’s own disappointment.

“Think Alya is going to get a chance at interviewing Ladybug again?” He asked and smiled. It was ladybug’s time to patrol tomorrow, maybe he’d graze Alya with another visit.

“You wish. You always drool over those blogs, just to see if you can get any information that will clue you in on who he really is.” Plagg said and snickered. “You are quite the stalker.”

Adrien blushed. “What’s wrong with wanting to know the guy I … ” He couldn’t quite say yet that he had a crush on Ladybug, even if he had admitted it once.

“You don’t have to be creepy about it, though.” Plagg just pointed out.

Adrien sighed as he closed the computer. “What do you even know, your head only thinks about cheese.”

Plagg huffed. “Like there is anything else that are worth thinking about.” He said and ate the rest of his third piece.

 

Marin sighed. “No more outside in winter.” He mumbled. “What are my parents going to think. They know I like winter.” He groaned. “Tikki, this isn’t going to work. How am I supposed to be Ladybug, if I’m tired whenever it’s cold.”

Tikki smiled. “There is a good news, though.” Marin glanced at her. “What could possibly make this a good thing?” He asked.

“Hawk Moth is also going to hibernate, meaning that he too will be tired in this cold weather.” Marin looked at her. “Assuming he got effected as fast as we did, but we have no proof that that’s the case, now do we?” He asked.

“Well … no, but there is a possibility.” She said and smiled. “And even if he haven’t been effected this winter, he surely will be the next if we don’t catch him before.”

Marin sighed. “I like your optimism, but the problem is still here.” He said and flicked Tikki’s forehead. “How am I going to pretend that I’m not tired all the time?”

Tikki smiled. “Don’t worry, Marin. We’ll figure out something, I’m sure of it.” Marin sighed. He really hoped so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as you can imagine, I have added bug and cat tendencies for our two super heroes. In the series we see these tendencies quite often coming from Chat. Like in Animan, we see him smell ladybug or lean in to a scratch, so I have decided to add tendencies to Ladybug as well. These tendencies are inspired by other stories, who adds tendencies as well. They are on this site, and I’ll make sure to credit them. Anyhow, the next story will be The Bubbler. Hopefully it will go faster with the writing.


End file.
